Eden Eternal: Stuck
by Mirare-Sama
Summary: The Open Beta of Eden Eternal was released on June 15th, 2011. All players around the world has been logging on ever since the game was opened. Eleven years passed quickly and the all new virtual reality helmet that stimulates the user's brain, or otherwise known as Nerve Gear, was released. All of a sudden, the players have been stuck inside the game. No space for summary. Sorry.
1. Welcome to Eden Eternal

«Hello.»

«Welcome to _Eden Eternal._»

«Would you like a tour?»

* * *

[Yes] [No]

* * *

**{View the chapters and choose your answer.}**


	2. Yes, I Want to Hear the Tour

([Yes]) [No]

* * *

«Eden Eternal or otherwise known as, Finding Neverland Online (FNO) in China, Hong Kong, and Taiwan, is an Anime styled Massive Multiplayer Online Role-Playing Game (MMORPG). It was developed by X-Legend and published by Aeria Games & Entertainment. The Open Beta was released on June 15th, 2011.»

«_Eden Eternal_ begins long ago, when races from all corners of the world abandoned their homes and set sail into the horizon, each searching for a brighter future. One by one, the races arrived at an untouched land in the center of the world. On this new continent, the different races lived together in peaceful harmony, working side-by-side for their collective future. As they constructed their new utopia, each race began to form their own ideas about what was most important for the future. Tensions rose as arguments turned to fights, until the peace of the land suddenly shattered. Conflict replaced cooperation between races, and eventually war ripped the new world apart.

Hatred spread like wildfire across the land, as hope for the abundance and prosperity of the new land faded, the world fell in to chaos. Soldiers pillaged and burned the lands, orphans on the streets turned to thievery for basic survival, and remaining broken families did their best to protect what little livelihood they still had. Famine began to spread through the lands, and despair settled over all good people.

The legend continues as a mysterious group of heroes appears in the land, possessing incredible strength of mind and body. Their sharp minds let them learn quickly – faster than even the brightest pupils. Most notable, however, is their ability to use magic. Their mystical presence alone quells the hatred and despair living within the peoples' hearts. Endowed with powerful abilities, the new heroes fight to end the conflict among the disenchanted soldiers, and even driving back ferocious beasts terrorizing the towns.

As the heroes' fame grows, so does their mystery. People wish to know these new heroes' origins, and how they manage to wield magic. Rumors spread that these beings emerged from crystals, as ancient texts foretell a mysterious group born of blue crystals would arrive to lead the new world's inhabitants to "_Eden Eternal_". And so the people have named their new heroes the "_Eternal Guardians_". Help the Eternal Guardians solve the mystery of their origin and ultimately restore peace to the citizens once and for all.»

«Welcome to _Andrew Village_.»


	3. No, I Don't Want to Hear the Tour

[Yes] ([No])

* * *

«Welcome to _Andrew Village_.»

«The tour has been skipped. Hope you enjoy your stay, _Eternal Guardian_.»

"The story begins now..."


	4. Story, Start! (The Prologue)

A young teenage girl walks into her room, carrying a fairly heavy backpack along. She grabs the handle and throws it to the ground roughly, not a care in the world. She sighed, pulling out a spinning chair and sitting down on it. She looms over her desk and stares at the black computer screen. She purses her lips, wondering if she should go on.

The girl glances down at her backpack and stares at it for a few minutes. She just bought a little machine called, 'Nerve Gear' for a specific game. She hasn't played that specific game in a long while, but she was just strolling along in the mall, to see the new Nerve Gear, compatible for several games. That specific game that she used to love so much was in the list compatible for it, so she thought, why not just get it and play her oh-so-loved game?

Now she's just sitting there, staring at the backpack that held the little helmet machine. She sighed as she stood up and kneeled down in front of her old, pale backpack. She zipped it open and there it was, the Nerve Gear. Surprisingly, it wasn't scratched or broken from the impact it made with the ground.

She took the metal helmet in hand and studied it. It was used for other several games like the new, Sword Art Online, or the older game, Grand Fantasia. There was also the in-development game, Alfheim Online.

She sighed dreamily, standing up and walked over to the computer. She plugged it in, and logged on.

«Welcome to _Eden Eternal_.»


End file.
